You Belong With Me
by XxShyMisakixX
Summary: SasuHina "Well, i guess i was right the first time" he said, making hinata tilt her head in question “What?" Read and Find Out! SongFic!


Omg sooooo sorry for the long updates! I just started high school and i already have like 4 projects to do, PLUS get ready for homecoming and i realized i haven't touch my comp in weeks! (Think about my email!! _ ) Anyway, i got a review about my sasuhina oneshot and i thought about it alot, and i think i'm finally going to make a sasuhina Fanfic instead of a oneshot! Check my new poll and vote and message me for any ideas or opinions! Anyway, i made another one shot, it might be suckier then the other one because i kind of threw it together but review and tell me what you think!

**_Disclaimer: _**I DO NOT own any of the naruto characters or the song 'Belong with me', That belongs to Taylor swift!

* * *

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humour like I do_

Hinata was walking through school like she normally does, wearing Neji's t-shirt and jeans and her comfy shoes as she stops by her locker seeing her best friend not too far down from her. After switching out her books she walks over and notices he's on his phone, distress shown on his face as he seemed to be yelling on the phone, Hinata sighed. She knew who was on the other line and waited until he hung up his phone before walking over.

"Sakura again?" She asked softly, leaning on the wall as she stared up into his onyx eyes, she could feel the stress radiating off of him. "Yeah… It's just, it's like I can never joke with her! She's too serious all the time" he said, pouting like a child, Hinata couldn't help but laugh. "Or maybe, your jokes just suck sasuke? Just putting it out there" She chuckled as his pout deepened before putting his besty in a head lock, with a smirk.

"Aw who asked you anyway miss know it all? Come on, let's get to class" He said, smiling one of those truly happy smiles that made Hinata's heart do a backflip, she couldn't help but blush and smile back knowing that she was the cause of the smile. She nodded as they walked to class, sasuke carrying Hinata's books as she hugged his arm.

_  
I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

As Hinata laid in her bed that night, in her black paint splattered shirt and chowder pajama pants, she couldn't help think about sasuke and what he saw in sakura. It bothered her that she thought of it this every night but she couldn't help it, it annoyed her. She turned on her side and blasted every song on her ipod but it still didn't help. She turned back over and stared at the ceiling.

"I've known him longer… I've always been by his side no matter what…" she murmured, taking a deep breath as turned back over "He has every right to like who he likes, maybe I'm just being selfish?" she asked herself, but couldn't help signing as her last question slipped through her lips "… why does he choose her over me?" __

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're look in for has been here the whole time

The next day at school, Hinata wore her usual, jeans and t-shirt, she was at her locker like always when she spotted sasuke and sakura walking by. His arm draped over her shoulder as she snuggled so happily into his side, both of them happy as can be. The perfect couple. As they walk by, Hinata couldn't help but notice how sakura dressed, a soft pink tank top with a white sweater over it that tied in the front, cupping her breast a bit. She also wore a matching pink skirt and pink pumps, and it all look beautiful on her, matching her hair and clashing beautifully with her skin and emerald green eyes.

Hinata could help but look in her mirror hanging in her locker, and stare at her baggy clothes. She wore a over sized Tokio Hotel t-shirt, not showing off her figure at all, along with her baggy and dirty jeans, and shoes. She flicked her purple hair back and bit her lip a bit, she never really worried about how it looked but now that she thought about it, she thought she looked horrible. Not wanting to think about her weird eyes, she closed the door and walked to her next class.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

Later that night, she was moping in her bed when she got a text from sasuke, 'Crawling' blasted from her phone as she snatched it off the nightstand to see what he sent her.

_**'Didn't see you in school today, you ok? D:'**_

She sighed, he didn't see her cause he was too busy making kissy face with sakura, she slapped her self. "Bad Hina! Support your besty!" She hissed at herself, as she text bk.

**'Yeah i'm fine! i was n clubs n meetins all day. Did chu and sakura make up?'**

Seconds later she got a text back

**_'Kind of... We were fine this morning but she went off on me again'_**

**'Aw don't worry, it'll be fine! i'm sure you two will work things out'**

'Like Always' Hinata thought as they text a little longer before sasuke had to go, hinata sighed and stared and the three words she wrote, tempted to touch the send button but, saved it to her draft and closed her phone with a sigh.

**'I Love You'**

_  
Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?_

_  
And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

It's Saturday afternoon and like always, Hinata and Sasuke hang out at the park, thinking about when they were younger, cracking jokes and drinking coke. (Hey I rhymed! x3) Hinata couldn't help notice that sasuke's smile didn't reach his eyes like they usually did, She tried not to worry as they started walking to the mall, but there trip was cut short as sakura pulled up in her shiny cherry red Corvet (Not sure if it's a nice car, I don't know a lot about cars, sorry _)

"Sasuke! Come on, I've got tickets to the movies with your name on it!" She called out, sending hinata a rather nasty look that sasuke didn't catch as he hopped into the car, apologizing to hinata about cutting there afternoon short. Hinata had just smiled and waved it off like it was nothing, but that was before sakura pulled sasuke into a kiss right in front of her that her smile fell. Pleased with hinata's reaction, sakura waved and drove off with the flushed Uchiha as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

They had a game that night, Hinata watched sadly as the cheerleaders danced and pranced around. She thought Sakura looked so perfect in her uniform and couldn't help but admit she was jealous as she sat back in the bleachers, Everyone was exploding with joy because we won the game. As everyone started to leave, Hinata stood and was about to leave when the next thing she saw, almost made her explode into rage. Sakura was kissing a football player. A player besides sasuke, and she did it right in front of everyone, as if sasuke wasn't just a few feet away from them.

She saw the look on sasuke face and felt her heart break in two when she saw the mask that formed over the hurt expression. He just walked off, making sure to elbow the football player roughly on his way to the locker room, never taking his eyes off of what was in front of him. Hinata walked up to him as he headed her way, she was about to say something but he just brushed past her… and didn't look back…

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

That same night, hinata sat on her bed, holding her pillow close to her chest, She couldn't stand seeing that mask on his face, and could tell how much it hurt him. She buried her face into the pillow, telling herself not to cry as she felt her face get hot and her eyes water. She then heard a knock at her window and looked up, to see Sasuke, standing on her balcony in his football jersey and jeans. He stared at his feet as hinata got up and opened the window and sasuke slipped in silently. Neither of them said a word, Hinata walked up and hugged sasuke as tightly as she could, as they stood there in silence, before sasuke slowly wrapped his arms around her, and brought her even closer.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

"I'm sorry about what happened between you and sakura…" She said softly, after hugging for a long while, they both sat in the big bag in front of hinata's bed and laid there. Hinata's head on sasuke's chest, listening to his heartbeat "Don't be… Obviously, it wasn't working out" he responded, playing with a strand of her hair, hinata couldn't help but feel happy that they weren't together but felt horrible that she was technically, celebrating there breakup.

But, since they weren't together, she could tell him how she really felt about sakura, "She was a bitch…" she said flat out, causing sasuke to chuckle "Whoa, where did that come from?" he laughed, making hinata blush "Sorry, but I thought she was…" Sasuke rose an eye brow "And you didn't tell me how u felt, why?" He asked, it was quiet for awhile before she answered "Because I knew how happy you were with her…" She said, looking up at sasuke, to him, having hinata stare at him like that made his breath caught in his throat. "And, if your happy, I'm happy, so I pushed that aside, just for you" She said with a smile, Sasuke's heart seemed to skip a beat and everything seemed to clear up a bit in his mind. He couldn't help but smirk when the thought came to him "Well then, I guess I was right the first time" he said, making hinata tilt her head in question "What?

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

Sasuke flipped out his phone, pressed a few buttons and snapped it shut with his eyes close, a mini blush tinting his cheeks as hinata's phone went off. She tilted her head and grabbed her phone and flipped it open to see a text, when she read it, she turned red. She wrote something back and blushed as he ringer went off, he flipped it open and smirked before turning and tackling hinata in a hug and kissing her passionately on the lips.

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_His phone laid beside hinata's, still open and lit as you can see what was written…_

**_'I love you'_**

_Then just below his text was written:_

**_'I love you too'_**

_

* * *

_

YAY! It's done!!! i like how i did the ending, i thought it was cute ^^ Message/Review!! Give me your opinions!

~Misa^^


End file.
